Boulderhead Mawtribe
History of the Boulderhead, or the Svard During the Age of Myth , the Frostlord Braggoth Vardruk ranged far across Ghur in search of the fabled Golden Hunting Grounds , a mystical paradise that he believed would shield the Beastclaw Raiders from the bite of the Everwinter . However, he was lured into the path of the Everwinter by the trickery of aelven wizards, and he and his Alfrostun were encased in ice. Centuries later, at the dawn of the Age of Sigmar , an errant lightning bolt from the God-King ’s Tempest shattered Vardruk’s icy prison, and he and his warriors staggered into the light of a new world. Rejoining with his ancient people, the Boulderhead Mawtribe – or Svard in the tongue of the Beastclaw Raiders – Vardruk was angered to learn that they had suffered greatly at the hands of their Gutbuster Overtyrant. Untroubled by the cursed winter that forever prowls after the Beastclaw Raiders, this legendary figure had grown fat and rich. He had conquered many Alfrostuns and demanded ever greater volumes oftribute from his vassals. Vardruk ended this reign of terror in a typically blunt fashion: by trampling his rival to a fine paste beneath the hooves of his Stonehorn . Claiming the title of Frost King , Varduk swayed many Beastclaw raids to his cause. In decisive battles, he defeated the Mawtribes of the Bloatpaunch and the Eyegougers , subsuming their warriors into his ranks. His next target was the Meatfist Mawtribe , the mightiest of all the ogor kingdoms, who had long maintained an alliance with the Boulderhead. Both Mawtribes bore the proud, red fist of blood as a symbol of dominance, though they disagreed on its provenance: the Meatfist claimed that it hearkened back to their ancient progenitor, Grawl Meatfist , while the Svard insisted it symbolised the victory of the legendary Baergut Vosjarl over the ur-bear Jorhar . If Vardruk was to triumph, the Meatfist must kneel before him. Yet Globb Glittermaw , Overtyrant of the Meatfist, was of no mind to oblige. Possessed of great cunning and foresight for an ogor, Glittermaw’s name was well earned. As the vast Svard horde swept ever closer to his sacred lands, Overtyrant Glittermaw summoned to his side no fewer than five other Mawtribes through a combination of bribery, threats and brute force. Before the gates of the Great Gutfort raged the ferocious Battle of Ice and Gold . The Boulderhead were ultimately overpowered, though at the cost of untold ogor lives. Indeed, such were the losses sustained by the Meatfist that Glittermaw grudgingly agreed to a cessation of hostilities, rather than inflicting the humiliating and total defeat that he desired. As a symbol of his continuing defiance, Vardruk erased the ruddy stain of his former allegiance by thrusting his blood-spattered fist into the mouth of a white-hot Ironblaster cannon, gritting his teeth as the glowing metal blackened his flesh, scouring all bonds of fellowship with the Meatfist. This gesture is still observed by all warriors of the Boulderhead, who maintain that the battle for dominance of the Mawtribes is not yet decided. Warhammer:Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 List of known Boulderheads *Braggoth Vardruk , Frost King of the Boulderhead Mawtribe. Warhammer:Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 Category:Sub-Faction Category:Ogor Mawtribes Category:Beastclaw Raiders Category:Destruction